


Morning After the Pool

by fuckauntlydia



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/M, remembering Eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckauntlydia/pseuds/fuckauntlydia
Summary: June, Nick and Rita share a moment and remember Eden the morning after her death. June tells Nick about breast-feeding Holly. Nick lets June comfort him.





	Morning After the Pool

June came down the stairs the next morning to find Rita busy in the kitchen. Without a word, Rita placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her usual seat with cinnamon and berries on top.

“Thank you,” June said as she took her seat. Rita had her back to her and didn’t acknowledge her thanks. June knew what happened to Eden yesterday took a toll on her, as it did everyone else.

“I got the cinnamon, like you asked,” June said quietly, “They even threw in berries. You’re right, babies have perks.”

“Praise be,” was all Rita could muster. 

June at her oatmeal in silence as Rita mindlessly cleaned the kitchen.

Minutes later, Nick walked in through the back door and started making his way through the kitchen, walking fast. June searched for his eyes, but it was clear he was still avoiding her. 

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Rita asked.

Nick stopped in his tracks and gestured down at an empty box he was carrying. “The Commander wants me to move some more of his stuff in his study to his new office.”

“You didn’t eat dinner, sit down and eat,” Rita said in her no-nonsense way.

“I got berries,” June mustered.

Nick sighed, sat down at the other end of the table, and started eating the bowl of oatmeal Rita set in front of him.

The three of them were quiet for a bit. June had finished her bowl but was scraping the sides and twirling her spoon.

“If you’re done you may as well go pump. You haven’t pumped yet this morning,” Rita said to her.

June looked up at her. 

“She let me breastfeed last night,” June said. Her voice was low, but it was loud enough to let Nick hear her. She looked over to Nick who finally met her eyes. June smiled a little. 

“I thought maybe she’d let me do it again,” June continued.

“Thank God,” Rita breathed out, and June nodded, still smiling.

Nick cleared his throat, and June and Rita turned to look at him. “How was it? I mean, did she... eat?” he asked, his voice low and timid.

June nodded enthusiastically, “yeah, she did.”

Nick half-smiled, his brown eyes big and warm. “Good,” he almost whispered. June smiled at him, her eyes wet.

“What happened yesterday perhaps had her see things with more... perspective,” Rita said. 

The room was still for a moment. Nick sighed and put him head in his hand.

“You weren’t the only one who should have been nicer to her, you know,” Rita said, taking a step towards him. He nodded, his face grim. “She really meant well,” Rita said, sighing.

“She decorated our house thinking it would help things... I didn’t even thank her,” Nick said, quietly. 

“She knew you were a good man,” June said reassuringly. “Maybe she’s with him now, and they’re happy,” she continued.

“Maybe,” Nick replied.

“I need to... go check the laundry,” Rita said after a minute. She met June’s eyes and left the room. 

June timidly got up and moved to sit next to Nick. He didn’t react, but he didn’t pull away, either.

“You didn’t make her do anything, you know,” June said, remembering what Alma had told her after she learned about Ofglen’s tongue. He nodded. He knew.

“Holly was really hungry last night,” she said, quietly. “I got to hold her for a while. She smiled and I felt like my heart was going to burst...” she laughed a little, closed her eyes and could still smell her baby. “She has your mouth, you know.”

He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Slowly, he leaned towards her and rested his head on her shoulder. June tilted her head so it was on top of his. She breathed in his hair and he smelled familiar and her chest constricted. 

He sat up again and stood up, grabbing the box. 

“I better get to work,” he said. June nodded. She felt better, now that he let her comfort him, if only for a second.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and placed a kiss on top of her head before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Can barely wait for the finale... I was just thinking about what may happen the morning after the execution of Eden and Issac


End file.
